Welcome to the White Hell
by Skaarsgard
Summary: Après avoir assassiné son père, Law se retrouve dans une chambre, en hôpital psychiatrique, contemplant le néant blanc de cet Enfer, opprimé par la folie et torturé par ses pensées. OS, AU, OOC (je crois).


_**Bonjour les gens – s'il y a des gens, sinon, bonjour la salle vide eheh**_

 _ **Mon premier post sur ce site... J'dois avouer que j'ai pas mal le trac, puis surtout, j'commence pas avec un truc hyper joyeux. Ce pauvre fandom devait manqué de gens sadiques, je suppose (pardonnez-moi, je suis un monstre).**_

 _ **Disclaimer : One piece ne m'appartient pas, tout comme la musique Dance with the Devil, du groupe Breaking Benjamin (passage traduit à la fin). Je remercie aussi ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir aider à rendre cette histoire un peu plus réaliste.**_

 _ **Bref, si vous appréciez les trucs glauques et la philosophie pourrie, bonne lecture, moi, j'retourne me cacher dans mon armoire.**_

* * *

Blanc.

Trop blanc.

Depuis quand était-ce si blanc ? Depuis toujours, ou cela ne faisait-il qu'une fraction de seconde ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il devait fuir. S'enfuir. Partir loin et ne plus revenir. Retrouver les couleurs qui s'étaient évaporées. Comment avaient-elles pu s'évaporer ? Il pensait trop. Mais comment avaient-elles fait ? ...ah. Elles avaient été aspirées par le blanc. Et le blanc allait l'aspirer aussi. Le blanc aspirait tout. Les couleurs, les gens, la vie, le monde. Le blanc _tuait_ tout. A jamais.

 _Bientôt mon tour._

* * *

Law fixait les murs immaculés, silencieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu enfermer ici depuis des millénaires, mais ce n'était que son troisième jour. Troisième jour identique aux précédents. Réveil, petit déjeuner, activités à la con, déjeuner, du dessin et des conneries avec un rendez-vous chez le psy et des tests merdiques, des gens qui gueulaient, puis le dernier repas, et il retournait dormir. Routine de merde, avec des imbéciles dépressifs qui le prenaient soit pour une sorte d'idole, soit pour un gros bouffon. Au choix.

Bientôt la nuit, bientôt il pourrait s'évader de cet Enfer, fermer les yeux et ne plus voir ce tout ce blanc qui lui brûlait les yeux et lui grillait le cerveau. Depuis qu'il était là, il pensait trop.

Les gens normaux disaient que les asiles, c'était pour les fous. Des gens dangereux qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Des gens différents.

Law avait compris depuis longtemps qu'ils se trompaient, que le monde entier était devenu cinglé depuis des années sans espoir de retour, et que les gens enfermés étaient ceux dont la folie se « voyait ». Après tout, ce qu'on ne voit pas n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si on ne voyait pas la folie des gens dits « normaux », c'est qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

En arrivant ici, Law avait rapidement compris la situation -ou peut-être avait-il trop d'imagination ?- on enfermait des gens, et là, soit on les soignait momentanément à coup de cachets addictifs, soit on les laissait crever ici. Et ceux qui étaient destinés à crever devenaient encore plus fous. Les hurlements des autres, le tic-tac incessant des horloges du couloir, la solitude, l'égarement de ses pensées dans un néant inconnu parce que c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, et le blanc. Surtout le blanc. Le blanc avaleur de couleur et de vie. Le blanc mangeur d'âme.

Law savait que tout était terminé. Il aurait préféré la prison, là au moins tout n'est pas blanc, mais il a fallu qu'il aille à l'asile, qu'il soit diagnostiqué avec une merde quelconque qui pourrait justifiée son acte.

Le sourire de son père lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire sadique, fier et sans peur. Un sourire qu'il avait appris à aimer depuis sa naissance, à vouloir imiter, puis qu'il avait haïs.

Maintenant, Law n'en pensait plus rien. Il ne valait pas mieux que cet homme, et ça le répugnait, mais il l'acceptait. Il avait fini par tout accepté. Il ne méritait rien, il ne s'aimait pas. Il se dégoûtait, à vrai dire. Peut-être que cet endroit était sa punition. Pire que la prison, pire que la mort. Le parfait châtiment pour un monstre égoïste et hypocrite comme lui.

Il haïssait son père, un assassin sans pitié, qui avait tué son propre petit frère, mais il l'admirait aussi. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas simplement voulu se venger. Il avait peut-être voulu lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire comme lui, qu'il était devenu aussi fort. Plus fort. Qu'il avait dépassé son « maître ». Mais, même si Doflamingo était mort, il avait échoué. Échoué ici, comme l'épave d'un bateau, avalé par la tempête et les vagues puis recraché sur le rivage, tant sa faiblesse répugnait l'océan. Ou dans son cas, la vie.

Rien ne se passait, sauf le temps. Cette création stupide beaucoup trop lente aux yeux de Law. Pour lui, le temps n'existait pas, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé d'y croire. Il y avait une heure pour manger, une heure pour tout. Avant il faisait tout quand bon lui semblait, et c'est une énorme différence qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Toute liberté, tout choix avait été banni. Ici tout était réglé, et le temps était pris en compte à chaque seconde.

Stupides êtres humains qui ne font que planifier les choses pour être rassuré et qui finissent par crever sans avoir fait tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur agenda, parce que la vie n'attend pas le temps. Ils croient pouvoir le vaincre, et pourtant ils savent que d'autres avant eux n'ont pas réussi, mais ils s'aveuglent. Law, lui, vivait au jour le jour, sans se poser de questions, il se disait qu'il arriverait à battre le temps, s'il ne planifiait rien. Que comme ça, le jour de sa mort, il n'aurait pas à regretter de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il aurait planifié.

Mais il avait perdu quand même. Tout le monde perd, de toute façon.

Il entendit un type crier à l'extérieur. Il n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il en avait marre d'être là. Il voulait partir. Il voulait _fuir_. Lui qui n'avait jamais peur, lui qui ne fuyait jamais, il aurait aimé partir d'ici et aller se blottir dans les bras de son oncle, celui qu'il considérait comme son vrai père. Là où il pouvait être en sécurité et oublier ses malheurs.

Il aimerait bien le revoir, mais la mort est une voleuse de rêve et elle prend un malin plaisir à torturer les autres. Corazon était parti trop tôt, mais tout le monde disait ça des morts. Alors Law avait fini par se dire que c'était comme ça, que c'était son « destin ». Mais ça sonnait trop... trop quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas, à vrai dire. Le destin, c'est peut-être la pire vision des choses. Et si ça existait vraiment alors... c'était comme si on vivait pour crever, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que croire qu'on dirige tout alors qu'on n'est que des marionnettes. Comme si on n'était pas maître de nos propres vies, déjà trop courtes. Quel intérêt de vivre, alors ?

Law avait fini par ne plus rien se dire à propos de cet épisode de sa vie. Tout lui semblait trop simple comme explication, ou trop compliqué. C'était juste qu'il n'y en avait pas, que la vie n'était qu'un stade, qu'une touche de lumière dans le néant blanc de la mort, qui finissait par être aspirée.

Puisqu'autour de lui, tout était blanc, peut-être qu'il était mort. Peut-être que tout ça n'existait pas.

Il devait arrêter de penser. Là, maintenant. Ou il deviendrait cinglé pour de bon.

Mais que faire d'autre ? L'ennui le guettait de partout dans cet Enfer, prédateur invisible aux griffes acérées, tapit dans l'ombre et prêt à jouer avec sa proie comme le font les chats avec les souris. Ils jouent, jouent, font croire et espérer, pendant des heures, puis tuent. Et une fois tuée, la souris ne reste qu'un jouet. L'ennui ressemble beaucoup aux chats. Il tue lentement. Il laisse croire.

Law avait toujours détesté l'ennui, il avait toujours des accès de violences dans ces moments là. Envie de tout détruire, de tuer tout le monde et lui avec. S'il ne méritait pas de vivre, alors les autres non plus, et si tout le monde mourrait alors ce monde n'aurait plus aucun sens. Un monde vide. Aussi vide que cette pièce.

... pourquoi fallait-il que tout se rapporte à cette pièce ? Toujours, toujours. Trois jours seulement. Ça ne faisait que trois jours, mais trois jours qui étaient devenus l'éternité. Trop penser, ça faisait passer les jours vite, mais trop lentement. On avait le temps de compter chaque seconde en cœur avec les horloges à l'extérieur, de chanter les minutes et de danser pendant des heures.

Law avait l'impression d'avoir quitter son corps, de planer dans le blanc de la pièce et de regarder le pantin disloqué qui l'avait porté pendant vingt-quatre longues années passées à faire semblant de vivre. Son corps était mort, désormais. Il ne restait plus que l'esprit. Ou l'âme, comme disaient les croyants.

Savoir s'il y avait un « Dieu » ou savoir ce qu'il se passait après la mort avait toujours été le plus grand mystère de l'humanité. Maintenant qu'il était mort, Law allait peut-être le savoir. Ou peut-être le savait-il déjà ? Il n'y avait rien. Le blanc, son propre corps et la folie qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, noircissant son âme. Mais le blanc aspirait même le noir, alors...

Alors toutes les batailles qu'il avait faites, perdues, gagnées, tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, les choses biens, les erreurs, ses rêves, ses convictions, ses espoirs, l'amour, les années passées à se demander pourquoi il vivait, sa propre vie et tout ce qu'il y avait fait, tout redeviendrait blanc. Tout redeviendrait néant. Tout n'était qu'une illusion, et rien de tout ça n'existait vraiment.

Law rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était là. Trois jours, et l'impression d'avoir fait la guerre pendant des années. Une guerre infinie qu'il ne pourrait gagner quoiqu'il fasse. Une guerre contre lui même. Il avait l'éternité pour se battre contre lui même. Jusqu'à sa mort. Après il n'y avait rien, alors à quoi bon se battre s'il n'y a rien ?

Les autres disaient que les asiles c'était pour soigner les fous, mais en fait, les asiles, c'était juste pour éloigner ceux qui avaient compris la réalité de cette vie, le fonctionnement de cette société. Pour les empêcher d'en parler aux autres et de les convaincre. Pour empêcher des révoltes, et garder les misérables existences des gens en esclavage. Et pour faire ça, ils devaient devenir encore plus cinglés et oublier ce qu'ils avaient compris à coup de cachets addictifs, ou en crevant lentement. Law n'avait plus qu'à attendre son tour, torturé par ses propres pensées.

Un type passa et demanda à Law d'aller se coucher. Il obéit calmement. Même le lit était blanc. Il paraissait que ça devait les calmer, parce que c'était une couleur neutre ou il ne savait quoi. Foutaises.

La lumière s'éteignit et le noir vint, et Law laissa un sourire étirer sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sadique, et sans la moindre peur. Le même que son père avait en permanence. Il savait que sous son oreiller se trouvait une paire de ciseaux qu'il avait réussi à dérober pendant l'une de ces activités stupides. La porte s'ouvrirait comme les nuits précédentes, quand le veilleur viendrait vérifier s'il dormait, et le noir se teinterait de pourpre.

Puisque la mort était blanche, le noir le ferait vivre, et il pourrait enfin sortir cet endroit. Pendant la vie, pendant la nuit. Il tuerait tout le monde, et lui avec. Le monde n'avait pas besoin d'eux, et il n'avait pas besoin de lui non plus. Il les sauverait de tout ça. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour, et demain, il serait mort, pour de bon. Le blanc infernal de la pièce les dévorerait et ne laisserait que des taches écarlates, la seule preuve qu'ils aient un jour exister.

 _Je ne vais pas vivre plus longtemps dans ce monde qui ne me convient pas. Dites adieu, nous dansons avec le diable, ce soir._

.

.

 _« Le fou ne sera plus l'exilé, celui qu'on repousse dans les marges de nos villes, mais celui qu'on rend étranger à lui-même en le faisant culpabiliser d'être celui qu'il est. »_ \- Michel Foucault.


End file.
